Right in front of you
by purplepagoda
Summary: Contains some Spoilers from Yanks in the UK. This is what transpires when Brennan goes to help Angela figure out her situation. Of course the conversation digresses to her... and her non-relationship with someone. A discussion about B&B.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of looking for a suitable mate," she admits.

"I'm done with men too," Angela agrees.

"I mean why am I even looking for a mate? I have no intentions of mating, nor do I have any intentions of getting married. Why do I feel like I should be in a relationship,"

"It's what we're supposed to do,"

"We don't need that though,"

"What about sex?"

"You don't have to be in a relationship for that,"

"This is very true," Angela nods.

"I mean if there were a suitable mate out there for me somewhere I think that I would have met him by now,"

"Maybe you already have,"she suggests.

"I'm sorry. I'm way off topic. Were supposed to be sorting out what happened between you and Hodgins,"

"No this is good. It takes my mind off of it,"

"Is that really good?"

"I need the distraction.

"Ok,"

"Maybe I should become a serial dater,"

"Wasn't that what you were before?"

"Kind of. I guess,"

"Maybe I should try that?"

"Can you juggle that much?"

"Sure,"

"I don't know Bren. It can be pretty tricky,"

"I think that I could handle the challenge,"

"You're wasting your time,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Never mind. You don't want to hear what I have to say, so I'm not going to waste my breath,"

"I need your advice right now as much as you need mine,"

"Tell me more about England,"

"Ian Wexler's partner suggested that I climb Everest,"

"Is that metaphoric?"

"Yes,"

"For what?"

"You really don't know? I would expect you to be the first to figure that out,"

"Sex? It has to do with sex?"

"Yes,"

"With who?"

"Booth,"

"See it isn't just me,"

"Ange. It's not going to happen,"

"You just don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"You are pathetic,"

"How so?"

"You just are,"

"How? Explain it to me,"

"Sometimes what you want, what you're searching for isn't as far away as you think it is,"

"Huh?"

"What you want. What you've been looking for it's right in front of you,"

"I don't know what that means,"

"I know. I've only been dangling it in front of you for three years, so I don't expect you to get it yet,"

"Good because I don't,"

"But if you don't get it within the next two I'm going to take action,"

"Angela what are you talking about?"

"The mate,"

"A primate?"

"Your mate. Your suitable mate,"

"What about him?"

"He's right in front of you,"

"I would have seen it if he was,"

"No, because you're too logical,"

"I don't want to hear about logic anymore,"

"Fine. You don't want to see it, so you chose not to,"

"What?"

"You know what you want, so you refuse to believe that what you want isn't necessarily what you need,"

"I don't know what that means,"

"You want a mate,"

"Yes,"

"But you've already found one,"

"No I haven't,"

"You've found someone who is more than a mate, but an equal as well,"

"Can we talk about you and Hodgins?"

"What about us?"

"What happened?"

"He stopped,"

"Stopped what?"

"Trusting me,"

"I don't understand,"

"He doesn't trust me,"

"If he didn't trust you why would he want to marry you?"

"To keep me to himself. He figures if we're married then I won't stray... or something,"

"Do you know how absurd that sounds?"

"No more than your situation,"

"What situation? I don't have a situation,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"So you expect me to believe that he took a bullet for you because you were just partners?"

"I thought we were talking about Hodgins weren't we?"

"And you killed for him...,"

"I don't want to talk about this,"

"Right. I know, but just think about it,"

"About what?"

"If you two are really just partners would you die for each other, or kill for each other?"

"Of course. We put our lives on the line for each other every day,"

"And you're willing to give them up for each other,"

"I don't understand what's wrong with that,"

"And that's the problem,"

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because, sweetie that's what you would do for someone you loved,"

"No... you're wrong,"

"No I'm not,"

"You are,"

"Would you kill for me?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Without hesitation?"

"No," she answers.

"Because I'm your friend. I'm your best friend, but your heart isn't intertwined with mine,"

"Once again you're not making any sense,"

"Not to you, but it makes sense to everyone else,"

"What?"

"It makes sense for the two of you to be together,"

"No it doesn't,"

"One day you'll see it. I promise,"

"No I won't,"

"You'll see it, because no matter how hard you try not to see it, it's still there,"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Just the truth,"

"And what is the truth Angela?"

"You tell me,"

"No I want to hear it from you,"

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you have no feelings for Booth?"

She says nothing, she doesn't even look at Angela.

"You want us all to believe that you didn't leave with Sully because you aren't at a point in your life where you can live with a sense of purposelessness. The only person you still have to convince is yourself. You never could convince yourself of that could you?"

"What are you saying here Ang?"

"You stayed for Booth. You stayed because you couldn't bear the thought of leaving him. No matter how good of a guy Sully is... he's not Booth,"

"It sounds like you have feelings for Booth,"

"No you do. That's when I knew for sure. When he told you to go and you wouldn't,"

"I didn't go because I didn't want to be stuck on a boat for a year,"

"Keep telling yourself. Maybe eventually you'll believe it, but none of us do,"

"You can believe whatever you want,"

"It's so clear to everyone around you that you two are in love with each other,"

"No it's not. It's just a delusion you have,"

"No Bren it's not. You're the delusional one this time. He's the only man of significance in your life that you haven't pushed away. Heaven knows that you've tried, but you haven't,"

"It's not me it's him,"

"Are you blaming him because he wouldn't let you push him away?"

"I don't know,"

"You do know, you just won't admit it. You both obviously want to be with each other, but refuse to admit it. And it's fine if you don't want to admit it to all of us, but you should at least admit it to yourselves, and each other,"

"I thought that this was supposed to be about you and Hodgins. I didn't come in here to get a lecture about my relationship with Booth,"

"What relationship Temperance? There isn't one because you both are so damn hard headed,"

"I'm done talking about this," she says as she stomps away.

"I'm not," Angela calls after her.

Temperance says nothing. She hears her but is too long gone to care to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

She climbs into the passenger's side of his black SUV after dinner. She watches him as he puts the key into the ignition. Before he is able to put the vehicle into drive he catches her glance.

"What?"

"I was just thinking,"

"That's nothing new,"

"Do you have Parker this weekend?"

"No why?"

"Why don't we stop at your house?"

"What? Why?"

"So you can pack,"

"Pack? Where are we going?"

"It involves a one hundred and three inch plasma,"

"Does it really are you just trying to trick me?"

"It does. I swear it,"

"Ok," he agrees.

Forty minutes later they arrive at her apartment. It takes her ten minutes to throw her bag together.

"You pack fast," he tells her as he grabs her bag, and they head for the car.

"It's a skill that I've learned working with you,"

"What?"

"I have to pack fast because I never know when you're going to tell me that we're going somewhere,"

"Well I guess that it's a good skill to have,"

"I suppose,"

They get to the elevator. The doors shut and she pushes the button. She looks over at him.

"What?" he asks suspiciously.

"I have to drive,"

"What?"

"I need to drive,"

"Why?"

"Because you don't know where it is,"

"Can't you just give me directions?"

"No because you never listen to me when I give you directions,"

"Fine," he tosses her keys.

"Really? You're going to let me drive your new car?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I don't really like it all that much,"

"What? Why not?"

"I miss the old one,"

"You mean the one that got twelve miles to the gallon?"

"It's not something that you would understand Bones,"

"We can take my car,"

"No we cannot,"

"Why not?"

"Because I will not be caught dead in your car,"

"What's wrong with my car?"

"Your car would fit in my trunk,"

"Are you sure that you don't want to take my car?"

"Yes," he nods.

"And you're going to let me drive your car?"

"Yes why do you act so surprised?"

"Because you never let me drive,"

He pushes her out of the elevator. They pile into the car and are on their way.

Forty minutes later she's pulling into the parking lot of a small grocery store. He just looks at her as she turns off the car.

"What are you doing?" he questions.

"I thought that you might want to eat while we're here,"

"Oh,"

"Are you coming in with me?"

"Stay," he tells her.

"What?"

"It'll take less time without you. I only need a few minutes,"

She rolls her eyes and nods, "Ok, hurry up."

Fifteen minutes later he returns to the car. He places the bags in the backseat, and then climbs into a seat that is foreign to him. He buckles and she turns the car on.

"How much farther is it?"

"Ten minutes," she answers.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there,"

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"I just want to surprise you,"

"Why?"

"Karma,"

"What?"

"Well you always drag me places against my will..."

"I always tell you where we're going,"

"Yes but we normally go halfway across the country,"

"Whatever," he shakes his head.

As promised ten minutes later they arrive at their destination. The journey from the grocery store was made entirely on a dirt road. She pulls off the dirt road onto a gravel drive way. It extends for approximately a quarter of a mile. At the end there is a large rectangle of gravel. She parks, and turns off the car. Seeley looks out the windshield in confusion.

"We're here," she announces.

"It's a cabin," he tells her.

"I'm aware," she admits as she reaches for the door handle.

"Does whoever owns this know that you're coming,"

"Yes,"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes,"

"How? You didn't call anyone..."

"I didn't have to,"

"Did you send them a telepathic message?"

"No," she rolls her eyes as she grabs her bag out of the trunk. He slings his duffle bag over his shoulder, and collects the grocery bags. She shuts the trunk. He follows her to the door. She pulls open a screen door, and pulls out her keys. She locates a bright red key on her key ring and stabs it in the door knob. She twists it, and pulls it out. She repeats the process with the deadbolt. Once unlocked she pushes the door open. She flips on a light on the left side of the door. She disappears into the structure. He follows her in. He stops in the living room. He drops his bag next to hers. He finds himself mesmerized by a one hundred and three inch plasma screen T.V. mounted on the wall parallel to the couch. A door swings open and her head pokes out.

"Are you going to the groceries in here or not?"

"Yeah," he nods not taking his eyes off the T.V.

He slowly makes his way to the kitchen. He empties the contents of the bags and they put them away.

"Bones,"

"Yes?"

"Who's place is this?"

"Mine," she answers.

"What?"

"It's mine," she answers.

"No who's name is on the deed?" he questions.

"Mine,"

"When did you buy this?"

"This summer. I came up here to hike, and I just stumbled upon it,"

"So you bought it?"

"There was something about it. It's out of the way. It's quiet..."

"And the T.V.,"

"It didn't come with the T.V.,"

"So you remembered?"

"Of course I remembered,"

"Please tell me that it has cable,"

"It does not," she tells him.

"What? How could you get a T.V. that big and not get cable?"

"You can't get cable up here,"

"So then you have to use an antenna?"

"What? No, didn't you see the huge satellite on the side of the house?"

"Satellite?"

"Yeah. It's all you can get up here,"

"How many channels?"

"I don't know,"

"Is it the basic package?"

"No,"

"This is heaven," he says as he closes the refrigerator. She closes the cabinets.

"So what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Is that a real question?"

She nods.

"I want to watch T.V.," he tells her.

"Go ahead," she tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute,"

He scurries to the living room. He plops down on the couch, and realizes that he doesn't have a remote. A couple of minutes later Temperance comes into the room with a couple of sodas and a bag of chips. She sits them down on the coffee table in front of Seeley. He looks up at her with a sad face.

"What?" she questions.

"Where is the remote?"

A smile crawls across her face. She maneuvers herself between the couch and the coffee table. She pulls out a drawer, revealing a remote. She grabs it and hands it to him. She takes a seat next to him. He flips it on. Upon hearing the T.V. he looks at her.

"What?" she asks.

"You got surround sound?"

"Uh huh," she nods.

His glance does not return to the T.V. He stares at her.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"Well not for the T.V., although the T.V. is for you,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this?"

"I thought that what you described sounded nice," she admits.

"Temperance,"

"Yes?"

"This has nothing to do with the T.V. does it?"

"Of course it does,"

"But..."

"Did I mention that there is only one bedroom?"

"So?"

"There is only one bed?"

"And?"

"I'm just saying,"

"I think that we can make that work," he smiles at her.

"Do you want to see it?"

"What?"

"The bedroom,"

"Yeah a tour would be nice," he nods, knowing whatever was in the bedroom was going to trump the T.V.

She leads him off the couch. He follows her up a set of steep stairs. She turns to her right.

"That's the bathroom," she announces.

She turns to her left and begins to walk. He follows her to a closed door. She turns the knob, and the thick wood door squeaks as she opens it. She flips on the light and he steps in.

"This is it," she points.

He surveys the room. A full sized bed, two bedside stands, two lamps, two clocks. A bureau, and a closet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bones?"

"Yes?" she questions as she stands in the middle of the room.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" he asks wanting to be clear.

"Only if you want to,"

"What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things," she answers.

"Where do you want me to sleep? It's not a very big bed would you..."

"You can sleep up here with me,"

"Ok," he agrees.

"Our drinks are going to be warm,"

"Right, lets go watch that heavenly T.V,"

"Uh huh," she nods.

She follows him down the stairs. They take seats on the couch. She flings her legs over his lap and makes herself comfortable.

"Comfortable?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"No," he answers.

They watch the T.V. for a while. Without a word he pushes her feet off of her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing," he smiles clicking off the T.V.

She eyes him suspiciously as he moves toward her. He stops right above her. She watches as it finally happens.

He grabs her chin pulling her off the couch to her feet. They stand only inches apart. Their eyes meet. Their lips follow nanoseconds later. They move to the couch. They break apart to take a few breaths. She slips out from underneath him. He watches her closely.

"What are you,"

"Shh," she tells him as she puts her finger to his lips, and then moves her lips to them.

She wakes up with her face burning from the overhead light.. She feels fleece on her back. She opens her eyes and stares at the blank screen of the T.V. The only light in the room is the overhead light. Outside is dark. She feels something peculiar under head. She pushes herself up and surveys her surroundings. She wraps herself in a blanket, and moves to the other end of the couch. She stops at his ear.

"Booth wake up,"

"Huh?"

"It's late let's go to bed," she tells him moving away to turn off the light.

"Uh huh," he agrees.

He grabs his boxers, and follows her up the stairs. When he reaches the bedroom she's already under the covers. He climbs in bed next to her. She rolls over and buries her head in his chest. He doesn't move. They're both snoring somewhere inside of three minutes.

She wakes up again, this time in close proximity to a clock. It reads 8:38. Sunlight drenches one side of her face. She looks up to find Booth staring at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she yawns.

"Three minutes," he answers.

"Oh," she yawns again.

"I was thinking..."

"Uh huh?"

"The bed is going to feel left out,"

"What?"

"The couch saw some action, the bed didn't,"

"Oh," she nods.

"I think it's only fair..."

"Uh huh," she answers cutting him off.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely,"

Somewhere around sunset they actually make it out of the house. The make it outside the door to the side of the house. They take a seat on a glider that faces a storage building, and woods.

"What's in the building?"

"Um...," she thinks for a minute doing a quick inventory in her head and then answers, "Wood, a tent, a couple of lawn chairs, a plastic table, and a grill,"

"There's a grill in there?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"There is chicken in the refrigerator..."

"Do you want me to go get it?"

"I'll go," he answers.

She follows him. She watches as he gets out the chicken. He pulls out some barbecue sauce too. He finds a bowl, and a brush, and paints the barbecue sauce on the chicken. She stares at the table thinking of how breakfast had went. Once the plates were cleared they made sure that it wasn't left out. Very little in the house had been left out, after their bedroom discussion. The couch, bed, shower, and the kitchen table had all been christened.

She follows him back out of the kitchen. She passes him, and moves to the building ahead of him. She spins the combination lock until it pops. She pulls it off and pulls on the door. She reattaches it, unlocked, to the door. She pulls out the grill. She shuts the doors, and joins him.

"Temperance,"

"Huh?"

"I need a lighter,"

"Oh... I'll get one,"

She returns from the kitchen with a red handled lighter. He lights the grill and tosses the chicken on.

"I'm glad that we did this," he tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We're partners sex complicates things,"

"We're still going to be us,"

"But what if we're not,"

"What do you mean?"

"What if since the tension is gone we aren't as good at catching criminals? What if the drive is gone?"

"I'm sure that won't happen," he assures her.

"What if it does?"

"I guess that we'll just have to keep some tension,"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"No sex preceding the days we have work. And we never talk about it at work,"

"Angela doesn't need to know,"

"We'll be ourselves. You'll have your opinions, and I'll have mine,"

"But we'll have common ground,"

"That doesn't change anything. We've always had common ground,"

"What do we tell Sweets?" she questions.

"Nothing,"

"Don't you think that he'll know?"

"Not unless we tell him. I'll admit that he is very good at his job, but he won't figure it out," he promises.

"What if he does?"

"We do not confirm anything to him because if we do he'll have us separated,"

"This is true," she admits.

"I don't want to be separated,"

"Neither do I," she agrees.

"So no sex before work?"

"Right?"

"So we can't have sex tomorrow,"

"What do you mean?"

"After midnight tonight we can't have sex,"

"Why not?"

"We have work on Monday. We know that we have work on Monday,"

"Right, but if we didn't know, and we got called to a crime scene that would be ok?" he questions.

"Yes," she nods.

"What about when I have Parker?"

"No sex. I don't want him to get the wrong impression," she tells him.

"Can I make you dinner on those nights?"

"Why?"

"You have to eat. You can eat and go home,"

"Yeah, ok," she agrees.

"He likes you, that's good,"

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried that Angela will find out,"

"How would she find out?"

"I'm not a good liar,"

"So you just have to work on your story,"

"Ok. What's my story?"

"You worked on your book all weekend,"

"And what did you do all weekend?" she asks.

"I stayed at home, watched the game, went grocery shopping, and did some chores,"

"What if I get nervous? I get nervous around her when she asks so many questions. What if I can't come up with the answers?"

"Tell her you have to go to the bathroom, or you have to do something,"

"Ok," she agrees as she descends towards a calm state once again.


End file.
